Synthesis of certain members of new classes of potential antiinflammatory agents was done in order to find new structural types of compounds with antiinflammatory activity which lack the undesirable side effects of carboxylic acids. Several compounds synthesized produced phosphodiesterase inhibition in vitro equivalent to indomethacin and one showed significant activity in the adjuvant arthritis rat screen. Analgesic activity of the simple nonnitrogenous bicyclic terpene, (-)-3-isothujone was found to be equivalent to codeine in mice while several similar compounds were inactive. This substance also exhibited structural stereospecificity suggestive of a specific receptor interaction and would not support dependence in morphine-addicted monkeys. Synthesis and optical resolution of 2,5-dimethy-2'-hydroxy and 9 alpha and 9 beta-propyl-6,7-benzomorphans gave analgesics which showed no physical dependence liability in a monkey species and were narcotic agonists or agonist-antagonists with morphine-like or greater analgesia in mice. Replacement of the N-methyl group in the racemic 9 alpha compound with larger alkyl groups gave long acting narcotic antagonists which were examined by a variety of in vivo and in vitro methods. Potential anticancer thiosemicarbazones were synthesized.